


Daylight

by Nightwish054



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwish054/pseuds/Nightwish054
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece of fluff I wrote when I heard the song by Maroon 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song belongs to Maroon 5 and the characters belong to Marvel.

Moonlight streamed through the curtains bathing the room in a soft glow. The room was quiet except for the soft snores coming from the bed. It was times like this Phil was the most content. When the real world melted into the background and the only thing that mattered was his lover. Here, in the quiet they were Phil and Clint, lovers. Here they could be themselves without a care in the world.

The clock read 3:45am in bold, red numbers, a glaring reminder that they would have to go from Phil and Clint to Barton and Coulson, Agent and Handler. He looked down at the familiar weight on his chest and smiled. He took in the youthful innocence despite the scars of the past.

Clint had always been a handful, going through several handlers before he was assigned to Phil. He still couldn’t believe how far their relationship had come and all the times where they almost lost each other. He slowly carded his fingers through the short, blond hair as he tried to fight the inevitable. In a few hours they would return to the real world and drive to New Mexico. But for a brief few hours, he would cuddle with the man he loved without worrying about protocols and paperwork. 

“What are you thinking about?” a sleepy voice asked, breaking his thoughts.  
“You, us, tomorrow.” he replied, tightening his hold on the archer.  
“What time is it?”  
“Almost 4 go back to sleep. We have a long drive ahead of us.”  
“As long as you get some too. I know how you are. Everything will be fine.” Clint mumbled as he shifted to get comfortable.  
“Ok, good night, Clint.”  
“Good night. Love you.”  
“Love you too.”


End file.
